2018 Atlantic hurricane season (HypercaneTeen's Version)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was below average in the form of storm formation due to a moderate El Niño. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto A area of low pressure formed in the West Caribbean Sea on June 18. Over the following day it increased in organization and became Tropical Depression One near the Yucatan Peninsula. It made landfall in the Yucatan the next day as a weak tropical depression and weakened into a remnant low while moving across the Yucatan Peninsula. The remnant low made it to the Bay of Campeche the next day and start to regenerate late on June 21 it became a tropical depression again. Very early the next day it became a tropical storm and was named "Alberto". Alberto strengthened further slightly to reach a peak intensity of 45 mph. Late that day it made landfall in mexico and dissipated by early the next day. Hurricane Beryl A tropical wave came off the coast of Africa in late June without development. On July 17 it was looked at for potential development while in the far eastern Caribbean Sea. On July 18 it organized itself enough to become Tropical Depression Two. On 0000z the next day it became a tropical storm and was named "Beryl". It reached a initial peak intensity of 45 mph before weakening to a tropical depression due to westerly wind shear, though the wind shear subsided and it became a tropical storm again at 0600z the next day it then started to rapidly strengthen due to favorable conditions and became a hurricane on 0600z July 22. Later that day it made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula it quickly weakened into a tropical storm while a frontal system started recurving it to the northeast while inflicting heavy wind shear on it. It weakened into a tropical depression and then a remnant low on July 23. Twelve hours later it got absorbed into the frontal system while it was near Florida. Tropical Storm Chris Chris was a short lived tropical storm that stayed out to sea. It track unusually southward and hit northern South America. Tropical Depression Four It formed near Africa, but dissipated the next day due to dry Saharan air. Hurricane Debby Debby formed near the Leeward Islands as Tropical Depression Five from a tropical wave on August 12, Early the next day it became a tropical storm and was named "Debby", and on August 14, it became a hurricane while continuing to strengthen, the next day it became a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 105 mph, but increasing westerly wind shear started to weaken it, down to a Category 1 hurricane early the next day while continuing to be buffered by the high wind shear, by early the next day it degraded into a tropical storm while nearing the Yucatan, and finally on August 18 it deteriorated into a tropical depression and made landfall in the Yucatan and dissipated shortly thereafter. Tropical Storm Ernesto A low pressure area formed from a decaying stationary front a few hundred miles south of Bermuda on September 6 it quickly gained and organized it's convection. On September 7, it became organized enough to become Tropical Depression Six, though 6 hours later something unusual happened, a second area of low pressure that formed from the same decaying front merged with the depression, the resultant merger made the depression strengthen further, taking advantage of the 83°F sea surface temperatures it quickly strengthened into a tropical storm and was named "Ernesto". On September 9 it peaked as a 65 mph tropical storm with a minimum pressure of 994 millibars. Though shortly thereafter it ran into rapidly decreasing sea surface temperatures going below 76°F, and it started to weaken gradually, another unusual circumstance happened to it, a upper level low moved over top of the system converting it's outflow to upper level inflow and causing the convection to go away from the center of circulation into a ring, based on the hybrid appearance it was reclassified as, Subtropical Storm Ernesto, it weakened into a subtropical depression early the next day, it then got absorbed into a approaching frontal system. Subtropical Storm Florence A extratropical cyclone located between Bermuda and the Azores went over sea surface temperatures of 79°F and it started to seperate from it's frontal systems and it gained convection around the center of circulation on October 12. On October 13 it became organized enough to become Subtropical Storm Florence. It lasted only two days and it stayed out to sea. Hurricane Gordon In early November a non-tropical low pressure area dipped down to the Bahamas, it started to gain convection around and over the center of circulation. By November 4 it became organized enough to become Tropical Depression Eight. It then went over increasingly favorable conditions and it strengthened further to a tropical storm and was named "Gordon" on November 5. It then gradually strengthened further and became a minimal hurricane while close to Bermuda on November 7, it then started weakening due to increasingly hostile conditions and it weakened below hurricane strength on November 8 and became extratropical. Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2018. Names that were not used are marked in gray. This is the same list used in the 2012 season with the exception of Sara, which replaced Sandy, respectively. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥157_mph_(≥251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/06/2018 till:22/06/2018 color:TS text:Alberto from:18/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:C1 text:Beryl from:22/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:TS text:Chris from:28/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:TD text:Four from:12/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:C2 text:Debby from:07/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:TS text:Ernesto from:13/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:TS text:Florence from:04/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:C1 text:Gordon bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Future hurricane seasons